goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Angry Birds Pigs misbehave at McDonald's again/Beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie
''This video, involving a fictional character or more as the troublemaker(s), has been created for entertainment purposes only. '' ''Angry Birds Pigs misbehave at McDonald's again/Beaten up by Bing Bong and Reggie ''is Sarah West's remake of NathanDesignerBoy7's video from November 2014. Transcript (March 16, 2018) King Pig: Hey, Azura. Azura: What is it, pigs? Minion Pig: Can we go to McDonald's? Azura: No can do. Corporal Pig: Why not? Azura: Because we're having tomato soup for lunch. Foreman Pig: But Azura... Azura: Pigs, I said no can do. King Pig: We want McDonald's (12 times)! RIGHT NOW! Azura: Pigs, for the last time, the answer is no can do. Marth: Hey, Azura, I don't have any cans of soup! Azura: Did you hear that, pigs? Marth said that we don't have any cans of soup. That means we can go. (At McDonald's) McDonald's Clerk: Welcome to McDonald's. How can we help you? Azura: I would like some Chicken McNuggets, french fries, a Dr. Pepper, and an Oreo McFlurry. King Pig: And we'll order thirty Big Macs, twenty large fries, and ten soft serve cones. McDonald's Clerk: I'm sorry to say this, but that's way too expensive. And besides, you might get sick if you eat that much food. Foreman Pig: What? But that's not possible! Minion Pig: No, it's not. We're pigs, and pigs can eat almost anything without worry of getting sick. McDonald's Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about you each order a salad and apple slices instead? They're a lot more healthier and cheaper. King Pig: Why? Azura: Because, pigs, I don't have enough money to order all the food you want. Besides, you might get sick from eating that much food. Why don't you get salads, apple slices, and bottles of water instead? King Pig: NO! WE WANT WHAT WE WANT, SO GIVE IT TO US RIGHT NOW, OR ELSE! Azura: Pigs, stop it right now. You can have whatever was suggested, or you'll be grounded. (Just then, Sarah sees the commotion that the pigs are causing) Sarah (nervous): Uh-oh. I think I'd better get outta here before those green pigs over there cause a huge rampage. I don't want to get beaten up if they destroy the restaurant. (Sarah backs away slowly, then rushes out the door in a hurry) King Pig: That's it! We'll destroy McDonald's with George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry! George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry (Offscreen): We've heard what you said. (George, Lizzie, Ralph and Larry appear which scared Azura that caused her to hide and take cover as the monsters from 2018 Rampage then destroy the entire McDonalds place as the monster roars audio from Godzilla films are heard) (Lizzie the crocodile then finds Azura as she gets closer to smell her as she does a Godzilla growl from Godzilla VS Megalon) Azura: Uh, nice crocodile. Please don't eat me, I'm a dragon not crocodile food. then licks Azura's face and leaves alongside George, Ralph and Larry Azura: Pigs, how dare you destroy McDonald's? That's it! We're going home, and you're getting clobbered by Bing Bong and Reggie. (At home) Lucina: Pigs, how dare you cause a destructive rampage at McDonald's? That's it! This means no computer until the 20th anniversary of Mulan. Corporal Pig: But Fire Emblem characters, we're sorry. Ike: Your apologies are unaccepted. We will call Shimajirō Shimano and his friends and classmates on the phone and tell them to pick you both up for The Lion King. King Pig: Back off, you morons! My minions and I wish you were all sent to the prehistoric times where you get dumped into the volcano and eaten by dinosaurs. Lucina: Pigs, how dare you wish us to be sent to the prehistoric times? That's it! My friends Reggie and Bing Bing will beat you up. Reggie, Bing Bong, beat the pigs up! Reggie and Bing Bong: Prepare for some bleeding! (Robbie Rotten then hides Bing Bong and Reggie beating the Angry Birds Pigs up) Robbie Rotten: Don't let your kids watch it! Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Episodes without the Save-Ums Category:X misbehaves at a restaurant